I don't have a name
by S-techno
Summary: I wrote this don't expect updates much, read the authors note for the oc I'm going to put for I'm not your average wolf
1. Chapter 1

I was laying inside of my den heart broken from Kate's marriage, how could she do this to me? then Aiden came in

"Humphrey man you gotta get over this I mean Kate is a blond you know." Aiden said."But I love her so much." Humphrey choked. Aiden stood in front of Humphrey taking a very good look at him, his fur a mess he smelled bad and his eyes had tears in them

"Dude just look at yourself." Aiden said grabbing Humphrey and making him sit up."Look you need to get over this Kate thing let's try setting you up with um Lilly!" Aiden said."Nah she loves barf." Humphrey said looking down at the ground. Aiden now thought of someone else to set Humphrey up with."You know what I have an idea." Aiden said coming up with a plan. Aiden went out side to go do what ever it is he thought of while Humphrey fell cried himself to sleep, he then woke up to the sound of someone coming into his den but then Humphrey was knocked out by someone and dragged away

with Kate

Kate and Garth were explaining that they loved their Omega counter parts and wanted a divorce, oddly they agreed already Garth was happy and went to go tell Lilly the news, while Kate went to go tell Humphrey, as she reached Humphrey's den she saw he wasn't there she went in and smelled his scent.'He was here recently.' Kate thought to herself as she went outside the den. She followed his scent which was leading up to the train tracks.'Oh no no no no no no! he couldn't leave could he?' Kate thought to herself as she reached the tracks. Her suspicions were confirmed Humphrey want indeed on board the train but, there was another scent it was.'Aiden.' Kate thought as she ran to find Aiden

With Aiden

Aiden was humming to himself as he was making potions then, suddenly some or someone tackled him and pinned him to the ground."Where is he going!?" The wolf screamed. Aiden looked up and saw it was Kate who was pinning him down."I sent him to a date." Aiden said."What why?" Kate asked."Becuase you broke his heart and I am trying to fix it." Aiden said."But I love him." Kate said."*Sucks in breath through teeth* Maybe you should've told him first before doing what you were doing." Aiden shrugged. Kate let him up."Where did you send him and to who?" Kate asked."Well I think she will be a better choice becuase your a blond and she isn't." Aiden said."Tell me." Kate orderd."No." Aiden said in a childish tone."Tell me!" Kate yelled. Aiden was not scared when Kate yelled."Ok I will but you better try and win his heart back if you want him Kate." Aiden said."I will win his heart back and prove my self to him." Kate said."Like he did?" Aiden said. Aiden snorted."Ok he is going to Idaho now, if you excuse me I'm going to prank the alfas now." Aiden said picking up a potion and walking away. Then a loud boom! could be heard then the smell of flatulence and screaming, some wolfs ran by holding their noses

A/N well I took a break from the story what you think of this? I don't know if I'm going to update becuase I like I'm not your average wolf, so I have got what Tony's duaghter will look like now just give me a name and I will put her in


	2. Author note update

A/N Hey guys I will post a story where you will have to type in your vote on which story will be updated more, the story that gets the most votes will be updated more, keep reading Why? to find out why Kate did what she did, you can send me requests or ideas or whatever and also, can anyone tell me how to seperate bold letters from regular letters because people don't really read my author notes


	3. Vote

A/N Hey guys I wanted to tell you I'm going to make a new story but there are multiple stories, you vote on the vote story on my profile  
>, the stories that are going to be voted on are:A. In option a the story is where Humphrey is banished from the pack and is taken in by another, but the pack realizes they need him and Kate needs him<p>

B. When Humphrey and Kate get back Humphrey decides to go on his adventure anyway, but Kate wants to keep him in the pack

C. As Humphrey reaches the train tracks he gets kidnapped by a wolf who's daughter wants Humphrey

D. Humphrey and Kate are married but they meet a wolf named Raven who sees an interest in Humphrey, then decides Kate is not worthy of him and tries to take him away from her

You vote which story will be first


End file.
